


月夜降临此地

by Taste_yuli



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Rimming
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:01:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_yuli/pseuds/Taste_yuli
Summary: 一场不浪漫私奔，他们穿越荒野向大海逃亡。
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 6





	月夜降临此地

共你荒土飞纵 / 共你风中放逐

————————————

“欢迎收听午间新闻，本市于今日凌晨发生一桩特大案件：两名黑社会犯罪分子盗抢大量贵重珍品逃逸，请广大热心市民提供线索……下面有请……侦破进程……进行公示与……”

汽车驰入隧道，车载无线电广播信号陡然变差，话音断断续续听不真切。山治翘在车前挡上的双腿挪动了一下，他用皮鞋跟敲了敲广播，主持人的播报流畅了少许。驾驶座上索隆正在开车，紧皱的眉头映在后视镜里，显然广播内容令他心头烦乱，不多时便腾出手来想去关掉。山治支起膝盖挡住他，语带玩味：

“做了坏事还听不得自己的光荣事迹啊，自尊心很强啊绿藻头君？”

山治面上漫不经心跟索隆调笑，脑子里的分析却紧锣密鼓不曾有半分懈怠，他暗自细听新闻播报里警方行动的时间地点，用以推断追捕进行到了怎样一个深度广度。  
“还真敢报案，说起来是黑手党，却不亲自上阵，没一个有用的。”索隆没有应答山治的戏讽，只是语气嫌厌地鄙视了一下那两个他们所出逃的黑帮家族。

他烦躁地用指甲刮蹭方向盘，他嫌这车还不够快。限于时间，他们没能够连同家族里招摇的跑车一道劫持，逃亡路上用一条价值不菲的红宝石项链，跟废车厂老板换了一辆改装过的老款柯尼塞格，车子有些年头，好在保养不错，性能完好。

但索隆还是嫌这速度太慢，他心里清楚无论家族还是警方，追上来需要花费不少时间，可一向沉稳冷静的大脑依旧被焦躁填满，他不知道自己是因为逃亡而焦躁，抑或仅仅是因为同身边这个人一起逃亡而焦躁。

为了这场心血来潮的亡命之旅，他们付出的代价着实不小。被划伤的左眼还在纱布下隐隐作痛，而山治则伤了一只胳膊，用绷带吊在胸前，不过这位文斯莫克家不得宠的少爷此刻表情看起来显得依然游刃有余。另只手尚算完好，撑在车侧沿，指间夹着的万宝路自顾自燃烧，缕缕薄烟与脆弱灰烬都被疾风吹散，遗落在他们身后。

广播里警方的通报结束，话筒交给了一道出席的文斯莫克家的发言人。索隆这下倒来了一些兴致：“怎么说你也带走了这么多孤本的机密文件，他们一定会对你这混蛋家伙追杀到底的吧？”

他露出了兽类般嗜血的笑容，似乎对于这样的结果发生饱含期待与躁动。

“你也不赖啊，你这么跟我一走，罗罗诺亚家恐怕要群龙无首了？况且你还夺走了三柄镇宅宝刀。”

“谁说那是镇宅的刀了？”

“喏。”山治挑起眉毛，用鞋尖拨动广播音量旋钮，特地调大了声音，转头看向索隆，目光里的戏谑似有若无。  
“嘁，”后者有些不爽地嗤笑，“那本来就是我的刀。”

两位犯罪新手仿佛还没进入共犯的角色，依然像旧日里那样火药味十足地呛着对方，同呼吸共命运从不存在于他们的辞典之中。

“而且，什么叫跟你走啊，难道不是你这个笨蛋卷眉毛非要跟上来的吗？”

“你别嘴硬了，总之我们现在可是一条绳子上的蚂蚱，同谋懂吗，同谋。”山治抬起受伤的胳膊，若无其事搭在索隆肩头，修长五指划过男人紧绷的后颈，轻巧捏了捏，带着一丝挑衅意味。

“喂，你别碰……”羞恼同烦躁一道翻涌而上，索隆挥起胳膊想挡开山治的手，在视线扫过层层叠叠的绷带时又硬生生停下了动作，拧起眉毛转过头去，继续专心驾车，“哼……谁跟你是同谋。”

山治笑眯眯地揉揉索隆后脑短硬的绿色发茬，换了个更加舒适的姿势靠进座椅里。这种对方拿他没辙的快乐一向让他十分受用。

“你乐不乐意都是事实了。路痴盆栽注意看路啊，前面路口左拐。”

“混蛋你说什么？”

山治眼睁睁看着索隆说话的同时将方向盘打向右面，车子完美错过了去机场的通道入口，转而驶向了通往远郊州际公路的单行道。

“我他妈说往左拐啊白痴剑士！！”

“那你自己来开啊！”出于对方位的毫无概念，剑士对自己拐错方向仍旧心存坦然，没有一丝愧悔，但在他吼出这句话后，却略显心虚地瞥了一眼对方受伤的胳膊。

可惜他的心虚只维持了一秒不到，就被山治一句“我就不该跟你一起走”击得粉碎。索隆向来不是计较付出的人，车是他自己提出要开的，但也免不了觉得好心被当了驴肝肺，他本不该对他们之间能和谐共处抱有期望，他们连安安静静呆在一块儿几分钟都做不到，彼此把对方看进眼里，永远都是那副浑身是刺的模样。尽管他清楚那多半是山治故意来激他的气话，但他次次愿者上钩，并且热衷于还之彼身，因为他知道对方同样乐此不疲。这次也不例外。

“走错就走错了，大不了掉头……”

话音未落山治便一脚蹬在方向盘上，车身猛烈地侧偏了一下，索隆狠狠瞪着他，一手擒住对方的脚踝以免他再次发难，一手把稳方向盘。车厢里一场大战避不可免，压抑的怒火已是剑拔弩张：

“你干什么啊混蛋卷眉毛！想把车子弄翻吗？”

“是谁害的啊！”

山治叼起烟猛吸两口，努力找到最平和的语气，也没压下那股咬牙切齿的冲动：“这是单行道，在这里掉头，没等警方追上来，交通警也得来把你带走。”

“这根本不是问题吧。”索隆不以为然地嘟哝。

“况且后面有追兵，我们好不容易争取的时间差，现在开出去这么远，掉头就是白白浪费时间，风险太大了。”这时他们倒调转头来怪这架柯尼塞格速度太快，几番争执来回，车子又飞驰出去数公里。

索隆不说话了。城市与乡野的景观接连从车窗外退场，人烟逐渐稀少下来，没多久他们就顺着州际公路开到了了无生息的荒野。通往地平线的老旧公路遥遥望不到尽头，漫无目的虽不至于让索隆不安迷茫，但会令烦躁变本加厉。他在经过下一个加油站时，猛地踩下脚刹，把车停在了路边一棵岬豆树后，雨季刚刚过去，枝干上叶子几乎落光了，树皮裸露在干燥的阳光下。

索隆丢下方向盘迈出车外，连门也无心去关，顺着路的方向走去。一公里以外，服务区在滚烫的夕阳里隐约显露出轮廓。山治也跟着下车，靠在车窗边，看着索隆气呼呼的背影突然觉得可爱，心下怒意消了大半，便故意拉长音喊道：

“绿藻头——君——，你去哪儿呀——”

“去散步！”

山治也不着急哄他，只是笑着，远远跟在剑士后头，荒芜的平原上只有这光秃秃的一条公路，他倒是不用担心这颗绿藻会行错方向，迷失在旱土腹地。他一路跟着索隆走到服务区的一家汽车旅馆门口，绘有Moonwalker字样的霓虹灯牌挂在外墙边沿。

说是旅馆，其实是由一幢四层的民居改造而成，一楼是服务台与餐厅，上层的房间被分割成数间逼仄的卧室。索隆径直走向服务台，开口订下了顶层阁楼的那间。山治这才从门外晃到他身边。

“哦？独立卫浴？我们的海洋植物先生在挑选房间上还蛮有一手的嘛。”

索隆抱着胳膊上楼，在转角处才幽幽丢过来一句：“啊啊，比起某位王子殿下是厉害许多。”

“你说什么？”山治扬动眉毛，烟嘴都咬到变形，蹭蹭几步赶上去势要与这个大言不惭的单细胞生物一较高低。  
你来我往的斗嘴环节仿佛已经是碳水化合物一样的人体必需品，他们都从中汲取必要的养分，为五脏运转提供能量。待他们进了房门正式歇下脚来，一整昼夜的疲惫与饥饿这才徐徐而至，袭入放松的神经。

山治出门采购了一些速食，他自己没有多大胃口，伤口的炎症让他有些低热。他把几个方便饭团丢给索隆便去了浴室，洗完澡出来时，黄昏已与夜幕完成更替，绿头发的男人躺在床中央发出轻鼾，天窗照下来的光落在他胸口上。他拽着腹卷将对方拉起来，一边骂着脏死了一边将他摇醒。索隆睡眼半阖，被他的同伴连推带拉关进洗澡间，然后门后传来高声的“记得给我洗头”。

花洒坏了的时候，索隆才将洗发水在头上搓出泡沫，它们发出微不可闻的炸裂声，混着皮肤表侧沾染的风沙尘土一道流淌下来，沾进剑士还困在睡意之中毫无防备的眼睛里，连同受伤的那只一起火辣辣作痛。山治听见浴室传来瓶瓶罐罐落地的杂声，又听良久没有任何动静，才翻身下床去查探情况。推开门，剑士苛于锻炼的精壮裸体展露无疑，如果不是顶着一头泡沫傻站在过于狭小的浴缸当中，山治可能真的会承认有几分性感。

“你是笨蛋吗！”山治撸高了袖口，抓着索隆的胳膊把他拉到洗脸池边，按低他的脑袋，打开水龙头帮他清洗泡沫，他眼上的伤口刚刚结痂，山治的手指拂过那道痕迹，动作变得缓和而小心。

索隆重新睁开眼睛时，看见山治站在他身后——他们仓皇出逃，携带的换洗衣物寥寥，山治先前扒拉着行李一番规划估算，非常勉为其难地将白天历经风沙的衬衫重新穿回身上，但沾了血污的外裤他是怎么都不肯在睡觉时穿了——此刻镜子里的山治，平角内裤下，两条腿光溜溜露在外面。

他目光上移，与山治的视线在镜中不期而遇。男人看了他一会儿，垂下眸，眼神落在他耸起的肩胛骨上。然后他看到山治就这自己撑住水池边缘弯腰的动作，轻伏下身，用没受伤的那只胳膊从背后抱住了自己。

索隆感觉到肩头传来咬合的力度，缠在他腰间那只白皙的手朝他腿间蛰伏的地方探去，他扼住山治的手腕转过身，紧盯着他，喉头上下动了动，想说些什么，却没说。两人面贴面站着，呼吸都开始不稳，山治轻轻错开脸颊，贴近索隆鬓侧，含住他坠着金饰的耳垂。细微的吻弄令索隆压制的欲望瞬间被勾动成滔天浪潮，他抓着山治的衣领，把他撞在门外纷乱的床上。满头满身的水汽将山治衬衫前胸洇湿一片。

“喂……把头发擦干啊。”山治低声道。

回答他的只是干脆有力的吻。湿冷的嘴唇覆了上来，随之而来的是夏夜里被露水浸润的清涩气息，侵入他的口鼻，向四肢百骸流动。

唇舌在纠缠中逐渐褪去清冷味道，被情欲点燃升温，索隆松开山治，抬头便见眼前金发男人笑着望住自己，蓝眼睛在黑暗中难辨色彩，只被浅薄月色照出一点闪动的亮光。

他便又像被一股力量牵引着那样，凑上前去咬山治的下唇，从那里咬到下巴，再向颈窝与肩膀咬去，狩猎野兽一般，要将他一寸一寸吞入腹中。他们激烈地拥抱，在互相索取抚摸的同时将山治的上衣解开，甩脱到床下。

“别咬了……”山治推着索隆胸口拉开距离，他的锁骨与脖颈都泛起薄红，索隆在这种时刻总会像个还未走出叛逆期的少年，从与山治的抵牾作对中获取源源乐趣，他更加过分地舔咬山治的皮肤，一路向下，从心口一直吻到小腹，然后目的明确地将手从内裤的后腰探进去，揉弄山治绷紧的臀肉。

潮湿的手指压进臀缝间的小口，山治抓紧索隆的胳膊轻声抽了一口气，但也没有再抗拒男人的动作，他抬起一条腿勾在对方肩头，主动将两腿打开，好让手指更顺畅地侵入。

索隆艰难地前后抽动手指，让指腹尽可能磨蹭按压内壁，他们很久没做过了，甬道因为对异物的生疏，在不断摩擦中变得干涩。索隆慢下来，有些进退两难，山治也不好受，他长长地呼气，放松自己过于紧绷的肌肉，接着轻抬起上身，一只手够到正埋在他下腹专注动作的索隆面前，中指指尖抵上剑士的下唇，缓慢碾过，又细细地探进唇缝间。动作里的诱人暗示已足够明显，索隆颔下脑袋，把山治的中指含进嘴里，将它舔湿。舌苔拂过指根细嫩皮肤的同时，山治对上了索隆紧盯他的眼神，他感觉自己被电流贯通了，那些微小的酥麻从他的面颊上，从手指尖，从被攻占的下体传进身体里来，把他死死焊在原地不能动弹。

他花了好大力气才维持住理智将手指抽出来，唾液将索隆的唇沾出一块晶亮，山治迷迷糊糊看着那块光点，向下摸到了腿间两人媾和那处，将手指挤进了对方与他交缠的缝隙。

“你……！”索隆视线难以自制地紧随他的动作，他们指背相贴，交替着进攻。或许是自慰与被人插入的刺激在体内并行，山治格外情动，很快他体内泌出一些湿液，穴口也逐渐柔软潮热。索隆望着山治自己戳弄后穴的模样，脸颊蓦地发烫，心跳也开始失控，他把眼神收回来，望向山治失神迷离的脸，又添进一根手指，内里软肉食髓知味地包覆上来，他低低喘气，凑头吻山治的髋骨，一边腾出手来将堪堪挂在腿弯的内裤褪去。

山治脱光了衣服比穿着衣服看上去要强壮一些，紧实的肌肉包裹在修长骨骼之外，线条凌厉清晰。索隆的鼻尖顶着他收紧的小腹，而山治两条腿被他撑在肩头，紧勾住他的脖颈，他沉入男人鞭子般柔韧的肉体中，有种如馅泥淖的眩晕。

他把手指抽出来，身下男人自己的手指还未及反应，留在原地任后穴吞吃，湿软的入口却因突如其来的空虚而不断翕张，仿佛在渴求更加粗暴的对待。靡艳的画面就暴露在眼下，索隆清晰地感到自己体内腾起的口干舌燥，于是身体已经率先于大脑行动，他埋进那个被他反复征伐过的秘地。

穴口被唾液濡湿，舌尖顺着柔软的褶皱滑动，探入到内里，山治忍不住地夹紧双腿想要躲避进攻，却被索隆两手紧紧制住臀部，维持着双腿张开的羞耻姿势。

爽到极致的时候山治已经顾不得躲闪，被人舔吮后穴带来的生理心理的双重快感层层叠加，反复冲击着神经，他仰过头深深呼吸，两腿几乎合不拢，不受控地自腿根处分开，从索隆的肩膀上滑向两侧，像只打开的蚌对男人彻底洞开自己的身体。

唇舌带给他的刺激已经过于强烈，远远突破他能承受的阈值，前端不停溢出清液，流淌下来将会阴处沾得透湿，等到索隆真正插入的时候，他早已深埋在欲望中，大脑都暂停了思考。他的下身仿佛化成了一滩水，除了索隆在他体内肆意搅动的性器，他什么也感觉不到了。身上沾着的水珠与汗液很快便被火热相贴的皮肤蒸发，在表侧留下些许凉意，令人快慰。这种快慰连同最原始交媾的快感，让山治脑袋昏沉，如坠云端，只有索隆的犬齿反复刺入皮肤的一点点痛感是真实的，余下全部甘美的亲吻，动情的爱抚，都像是他抓不住的云雾在他身上缓慢流淌，他沉溺于此，却总还是在这样盛大的快乐中心有余悸，怕自己松开对方一切便会化作泡影。他紧紧揽着男人宽阔的肩背，大张着嘴疾喘，他想哭，想要尖叫，最后全被索隆滚烫的唇舌吞噬。

高潮来临时，山治如梦似幻，他以为自己变作了一只氢气球，被人从内部点燃，轻飘飘的快要飞上天空。每当这样的时刻，他又能比任何时候都更清醒地感觉到索隆正紧握他的手，将他拉回到身边，然后他们一同坠进那片凶险的情欲海潮，互为浮木，只能在湍流中抓紧彼此，在永无止息的吻中交换呼吸，交换他们的生命。

待一切结束后，山治被索隆压在身下抱紧，他越过剑士的肩头，看到月光从天窗外照进来，铺展在索隆后背，明晃晃的，像一道横贯身体的伤疤。心脏上下颠簸，被一种快乐的酸楚填满，他抬头轻轻舔了舔索隆左眼伤痕的痂壳，细密汗珠卷入舌中，泛出咸涩味道。胳膊却在这样温存的一刻阵阵钝痛起来，他忍着疼，双手回抱住对方，掌心顺着索隆光滑结实的脊背一遍一遍抚摸。

“我怎么就这么喜欢你呢，白痴绿藻头……”

索隆咧开嘴，用额头抵住对方的额头，露出一个堪称得意的笑来：

“啊，谁知道呢。”

末了他翻过身，跟身边的男人并排躺在床上，阁楼破洞的天窗露出一块夜幕，今晚是圆月，巨大的反光体与暗色云朵在顶头缓缓旋转。

“真的在动啊，看久了就觉得好像是自己在动一样，难怪叫moonwalker……其实一直往这个方向开下去也好，一直往东开到陆地尽头就是大海了，我们去海上吧……”山治精疲力尽地喃喃道，说着前后毫不相干的话题，“你觉得他们多久能追上来？三小时，还是五小时？”

“你觉得呢？”

“不知道，五小时吧，我们的车还算快。”

“那足够了。”索隆沉沉地应道，山治不知道他的足够指的是足够他们逃出生天，足够他们再鱼水交欢一番，或者仅仅是足够他们睡一觉。

沉默久得让山治差点以为绿藻头剑士已经睡着的时候，他听到索隆的声音在耳边响起：

“喂，圈圈眉，还要继续一起走吗？”

“有一天是一天吧，到了海上再想之后的事。”山治趴在索隆身侧，半身虚虚撑在他胸口，伸手玩他的头发，将那些不听话的短硬发茬压下去，再看它们弹回原样，“不然呢，难道想让我跟你一辈子在一起亡命天涯吗？你这个单细胞脑袋想得倒挺浪漫。”

一片寂静之中索隆想道，如果故事注定会迎来一种结尾，那他也不愿此刻就了然，他要做的只是一直往前走。总有他会到达的地方。

总有他们会到达的地方。索隆下意识里轻轻矫正了一下自己的表达。

他低头看着山治从性事后的疲态中泄露出丝丝些些不可名状的情绪，没有说话，仅仅是堵住他的嘴唇，加重吮咬，把一些说出来便显得过分肉麻的话，全部融化于其间，从喉头倒流回心口，任字句在胸腔里碰撞。

山治被吻得气短，支着索隆的肩膀将他推远。他们难道真能做天长地久的伙伴？这概率到底有多大，他刻意回避的问题时时在脑海盘旋。

那时山治妄图在索隆眼中寻见一点生冷的东西，他告诉自己，哪怕一点，他便不再继续了，他会抛低一切，尽快结束这场幼稚的游戏。

但索隆只是定定看着他，没受伤的那只眼睛依旧坚毅，在黑暗里灼灼有光。

他在索隆眼底看到的既不是生冷，亦非情热，那是汹涌的暗潮，昭告着危机四伏凶险万分，却令他爱意通天盖地，难以抑止。于是他又凑上前去，吻索隆习惯性抿着的嘴角，对方亦紧追上来回应他。山治觉得自己大概完蛋了，他付出的每一个吻，都像当下这个一样终究覆水难收。

山治不知道下一步该去往何处，索隆也不知道，理想幻梦中的目的地像断了锚的海上浮标漂离他们，将他们放逐到一隅残破不堪的港湾。结局或许明天就会上演，也许是后天，也许未来他们将再无宁日。但山治不再去想了，这一刻，他愿他们永远在这肮脏的床褥里流亡，一直吻到天地毁灭时。

\- FIN -

*文首引句来自达明一派的歌曲《皇后大盗》。


End file.
